five years later
by Malia101
Summary: It's five years later, going back to Beacon Hills, fighting an Alpha. Stiles gets bitten. and one very sad death happens.[Stiles and Lydia paring]
1. Chapter 1

five years later-season 7a episode:1

rating:T

disclaimer: Teen wolf belongs to the creator Jeff Davis, sadly he came up with the idea before me.

A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this is took me awhile to publish because I wrote it on my phone then rewrote it on my computer. I wish that teen wolf ended and decided to write about what would happen if teen wolf was still being made.

CHAPTER ONE

Stiles and Lydia live in West Virginia, it had been five years since the hunters or the hellhound or the supernatural that sense your fear are turned you to stone, still Monroe was out there but she was still hiding from the past live. Stiles Lydia were now married and living together they had a baby son named August Mechislov Stilinski, Mechislov after Stiles name. Stiles and Lydia had been married for two years but August was only five months old. August though was most likely not supernatural because only girls are banshees, of course only when turning eighteen expect Lydia who was bite by peter at sixteen and that caused the banshee powers to come two years early. and August also wasn't being possessed by a evil soul at the moment so he was more just normal. Lydia was in the kitchen feeding August and making dinner (Stiles at his FBI job at the moment) when the door opened. Lydia thought it was Stiles so she called, "dinners almost ready." as she went back to doing her every day procedure a figure approached behind her and put its long claw on her shoulder, now of course Lydia knew it wasn't Stiles so she turned slightly around put the beast like figure clawed her on the face. Lydia used her only weapon, her voice. with a scream the beast fell back turning from its Alpha self into a fifteen year old girl, then scurrying out of the house leaving claw marks to the door. soon later Stiles came and opened the front door, seeing the marks he ran to Lydia still breathing quickly on the floor as he saw her face he got paper towel and helped her up. she slowly walked to the door her banshee self taking over her, she whispered over again two words, "Beacon hills, beacon hills." Stiles ran over to her and got her out of the banshee act. she turned and looked at him then Stiles said back to her, "lets go to the Beacon hills."

an hour later, getting off the plane and getting a rental car to take over to the MaCaws house. they drove past the rusty sign, that was fading its letters, and growing mold on it. Welcome to beacon hills, California as both Stiles and Lydia saw it, August began to cry in the back and then suddenly he went wide eyed and then pale, then stopped crying and went back to playing with his toy. soon they made it to the MaCaws, Scott wasn't living there anymore, him and Malia were dating for awhile but they broke up a year ago and haven't talked to each other since. as they pulled up both of them started walking up to the house when a the same time a wolf came running up to them pounding on to Stiles, the wolf then left, left Stiles bleeding on the ground because of the bite.

Lydia looked down and started covering her hands on Stiles wounds she took out a napkin from her purse and put it on his wound but it quickly just got covered in red blood, and just then the front door of the MaCaws opened and Chris Argent was standing there gun in his hand ready to shoot. then he saw Lydia and put it down, "you could of said you were coming."

"Its a little late now, but we need to find Derrick, Stiles got bite and Derricks the only werewolf in beacon thats not blood thirsty." Lydia said taking August out of his carseat.

"What." Argent said.

"No time just please watch the baby." Lydia didn't wait for the answer instead gave him to Argent and left.

Before as well, Argent and Mellisa were engaged they were marrying in a month.

As Lydia drove to Derricks house who was living alone right now after Brayden still was now trying to find Monroe and was in Tennessee searching where Monroe left to.

Lydia ran up to Derricks house and banged on the door. it then opened, him at the door. "What is it." He said.

"I need your help." Lydia said. "Stiles was bite, just please help."

Soon later Derrick and Lydia were carrying stiles into Derricks house where he was set on the floor with a towel under him, "Okay I'm taking away his pain he has to heal himself though and turn into a werewolf or a Kanima." Derrick said.

"I don't want to date a Kanima again." Lydia said.

but it wasn't soon later that Stiles was getting better and when the final healing came Stiles roared off which was another way to signal your pack, he might be better now. but he was also signaling his pack which meant the Alpha which meant the Alpha was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Lydia and Derrick were running around the house closing and locking doors and windows all offer the place. "The Alphas gonna be here." Lydia said. there was a roar in the distance that belonged to the Alpha and it was coming closer and closer to the house looking for its beta. Lydia ran over to Stiles, "you have to hide, the Alpha is coming for you and you are to weak to fight." Lydia grabbed Stiles and dragged him over to the closet and placed him inside like he was an object. she then closed the closet and looked it tight. "where to put the key, where to put the key." Lydia turned her head in the kitchen and saw a fruit bowl, "worth a shoot." she shoved the key under the fruit basket and looked out the window before closing the curtain. the Alpha was getting close.

soon there was a bang on the door and then another before it stopped, "do you think it gave up." Lydia said backing away from the door and leaning against the window in the back of the living room.

"Its not done with us, not until we bring it what it wants." derrick said backing away to.

right then the window behind Lydia broke open and a claw grabbed her and pulled her out. "AHHHHH." Lydia screamed, not a banshee scream though, not now. Derrick turned and ran out of the house and behind it. Lydia was scratched and bleeding all over from being pulled thru shards of glass.

Derrick turned his head and his eyes started turning blue and his fangs grew out, the wolf hair on his nose transformed and his sideburns appeared. "ROAR." Derrick charged at the Alpha but with one arm shoved him out of the way. as Derrick got up a car pulled into the drive way and then getting out was Scott. he looked at the Alpha and then charged turning as he ran. both him and derrick fought against the Alpha, Lydia got up still cut but gaining strength, power and anger. "AHHHH." you could she the echos float in the sky, sound barriers being broke. Scott and derrick got thrown back temporary deaf. the Alpha ran inside derricks house with one evil glance.

as Derrick and Scott regained there balance Lydia was already in the house, the Alpha could sense heartbeats like most werewolf's was banging against the closet door. "LYDIA, DERRICK YOU THERE." Stiles shouted.

Derrick and Scoot ran through the door and looked straight at the Alpha, the charged at him full force. the Alpha fell to the ground and tried fighting back but was to weak and frail he then charged out the door in return.

Scott and Derrick got up and ran towards the closet, Lydia grabbed the key and unlocked it. when they opened it Stiles was standing up and sweating. "Finally." he said hugging Lydia. when he walked out he saw Derrick and Scott. "Scott, what, are you doing here buddy." Stiles said.

"I heard about the Alpha and came her from West Virginia just like you did." Scott said. "and also I heard you got bitten and that the Alpha was after you."

"I got to go back to make sure Argent isn't teaching August how to shoot with a gun." Lydia said.

"just tell me if the Alpha comes back again." Scott said.

"I'm a werewolf now I can take it." Stiles said.

"no you can't." Derrick and Scott said at the same time


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

As Lydia and Stiles drove back to get August, and Scott went away in his car to find a hotel to stay at for the time that the Alpha was still here. Derrick was sitting outside looking for something, soon a figure came nearer and nearer running quickly towards Derricks house. Derrick got ready. the figure a man came so close, he was there.

"Derrick I cou.." The man said but was paused when Derrick grabbed his neck and brought him in the air his claws came out and stabbed the sides of his neck. "Don't speak of this in public, I need it and I'll get it on my own."

with one more squeeze the man died and as Derrick dropped him his roar echoed of, he didn't care if anyone heard him or the mans death, Scott maCaw was now in Beacon hills and he could easily get his Alpha power now.

back in the car that Lydia and Stiles were in they heard a roar echo off in the distance. "Its the Alpha, it has to be, I think" Stiles said.

"Just lets keep driving she wants us to think its somebody else so will come." Lydia then drove faster up to were Argent and Mellisa should of been watching the baby. when they got there the door was wide opened. Lydia ran in and right behind was Stiles they looked everywhere the baby was gone and in the room over there was Chris and Mellisa who were bleeding and very weak. Lydia ran over to them, "Wheres August." she shook them so they would come back alive.

"The Alpha." Chris said looking at Lydia.

Lydia darted up and out of the house leaving them behind, "come on Stiles." Lydia said. "Okay, sorry guys." Stiles ran into the car and soon they were gone searching all over the place for where the Alpha would be. soon they made it to the Argents old Mansion and inside was the Alpha, when they got there she was holding up August her teeth were out ready to bite, "no!" Stiles said running towards her.

"Stiles, join me. join my pack." The Alpha said bringing the baby closer to her mouth."

"no, stop. I won't join you." Stiles said. as he jumped for the baby the Alpha grew nearer and the baby got bitten.

"No." Lydia said and ran towards the Alpha and grabbed him by the ear ready to scream in it when the Alpha knocked her off her feet and charged away grabbing Stiles. the baby feel on Lydia, and Lydia was lying there seeing how she had just hit her head on the ground.

it was not long after though that Lydia woke up and was in Derricks house, Mellisa and Chris were there to. "Wheres Stiles." Lydia said holding her pounding head.

"I don't know, but remember he was token by the Alpha, the baby was bitten." Derrick said giving her a cup of tea.

"August!" Lydia said jumping up.

"He's over there." August was jumping up perfectly fine smiling and laughing. "He's standing, and jumping." Lydia said.

"He's better, the bite barely hurt him." Derrick said.

"he is five months old he can't walk yet." Lydia shouted.

"oh." Derrick got up and ran over to the baby, "i don't even think he's a werewolf, he should be, or a Kanima, not a werewolf." Derrick looked at the baby closer.

"Maybe the bite just made his growing progress faster." Derrick said.

"Help me." Stiles yelled.

"no ones going to hear you." The Alpha said who know was in normal human form staring at Stiles who was all tied up. She had black hair, brown eyes and pale Skin, Like a copy of Allison but evil.

"now I have power now, more then you or Derrick or. even Scott. after I was twelve and another Alpha, much much more powerful then me came and killed my whole family, i killed him. got his power and now, now I'm going to show everyone I'm the boss." She said glaring at him.

"There find me, and you'll just be that person tied up." Stiles said pulling against the chains and many layers of Rope.

A/N: that was episode 1, hope you enjoyed. theres three chapters in every episode because of the length of the episodes. thanks for reading the first Episode.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR season:7a episode:2

Lydia held August in her arms he tried to get out and walk on the ground but Lydia didn't allow him to. "And he's not growing anymore?" Lydia asked derrick.

"I don't know, I'm not sure about any of this, they either turn or die, not become one year older." He said putting his hand on his head. "I know how we can tell if he's a werewolf or not."

"How?" Lydia asked setting August on the ground where he walked around touching everything.

"Get him angry, make him feel pain." Derrick said thinking of a painful way to make him turn into a werewolf.

Lydia quickly picked up August and held him close, "No thank you." She said.

back to were Stiles was being captured in a sewer, "if you want me part of your pack, why chain me up." Stiles said kicking at something that he couldn't make out on the ground.

"Its a full moon tonight, you can't control yourself." The Alpha said nearing him.

"then why didn't you bite me the day after the full moon, then you would have a month to get on my good side. not a day, and also your not on my good side right now." Stiles said trying to do a pull up and bite of the rope and chains.

"First, I'm not just gonna put you here, I'm locking you in a dungeon." She said picking up the thing Stiles was kicking on the ground. "What is that." he said looking closer at it, his vision was really good now, but right now his eyes felt foggy.

"Its a key to where I'm locking you." She said and held it up to his face, he though instead took it by his mouth and through it in the running water. "now you can't lock me up." Stiles said leaning closer to her face.

"I can still lock you up, now I just can't unlock you." She said leaning closer to him and laughing.

"I wouldn't be apart of your pack then." he said laughing back at her, like they were just doing comebacks back and forth like they were in high school. "I'm a new Alpha, that means you were just the first person I bite, not the last." She then turned and walked out one of the exits.

"I'm not putting August through pain just to get him to turn." Lydia said, "I don't care if now he's a year and five months, right now I want to find stiles. and your helping me." Lydia turned and walked out her high heels clanking on each step she took. "Wait for me." Derrick got up and left right behind her.

as they drove back to the mansion, just to find it was empty Lydia found a note. "derrick look at this." Derrick approached her as Lydia read it out loud. "If you want your little husband back them come to the sewers, and bring Scott MaCaw." Lydia said, then looked up at Derrick.

"We should bring him." Derrick said.

"She told us where Stiles is we don't need to bring Scott." She said.

"Yes but Scott is in Alpha and can fight her and what if she just gives us Stiles…" Derrick was then cut of.

"in trade for Scott." Lydia said. "thats not happening I'm not leaving him for dead." She then stomped off to the car.

"I'm getting Stiles or you coming." Lydia said with that stern look in her eyes. "Only, only because you can't defeat in Alpha." Derrick said.

"I can destroy an Alpha in one second, you. you on the other hand it would take a year." Lydia said looking at Derrick, then walking and getting in the drivers seat of the car. as Derrick got in he said under his breath, "just wait how long it well take me to kill Scott MaCaw."

"What did you say." Lydia said looking at him. "hmmm." I don't got all day."

"nothing that would bother you." As derrick was about to close his door Lydia rammed forward. "If its not for me don't say it, lets just find Stiles before she kills him."

as they neared the sewers the Alpha came out of the sewers, but not ready to fight. she came out human, she walked in front of there car to stop them. Lydia stopped and walked out, tripping on her high heals as she tried to keep posture. "Wheres Stiles." She said walking infront of the car.

"Wheres Scott."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Why do you need Scott." Lydia said crossing her arms and walking closer to the Alpha.

"Why do you need Stiles." The Alpha asked walking closer to Lydia.

"I need Stiles because he's my husband and he has a child and because I want him alive." Lydia said nodding off.

"I need Scott because tonights the full moon and I need to take his power." The Alpha stammered. "your going to kill him then, I need Stiles." Lydia said.

"Oh but darling tonight's the full moon, Stiles will turn into a werewolf and kill you and your baby." the Alpha's voice grew louder and louder as she said it. The sun was setting quickly and the moon was coming up, and Derrick's smile grew grim as he put his phone back in his jeans pocket and turned around. Scott was pulling in. "You called Scott." Lydia said, as she ran offer to his vehicle.

"Scott you got to go, the Alpha wants you to kill you for your power." Lydia said as she stood next to his open window. right then Lydia was thrown back and Derrick walked forward. "I'm going to be the Alpha." he said and clawed the side of the car, then unlatching it from the hinges.

Scott jumped out and raced up to Derrick, as they fought and struggled and the Alpha ran over to kill both of them, Lydia ran down to where Stiles was, "Stiles." Stiles had turned werewolf and was struggling his hands and legs free, he looked up panting and breathing heavily. "let me out." he then shake forward and got so close to Lydia there was only a centimeter distance between there noses.

"Stiles." Lydia said putting her hand on his shoulder. Stiles tried to bite of her hand but missed as Lydia pulled her hand back. "Theres only one other way to do this." She said.

She breathed in deeply then with one powerful smack across Stiles face, he whimpered backward. Lydia came up to him and started untying the ropes and breaking the chains, right when she pulled the last chain he jumped up and onto her he was about to scratch her across the face when Derrick came and punched him. Lydia still crawled backward.  
"You tried to kill Scott." She said.

"You don't understand, I need to be Alpha to protect myself I say the Alpha simple in my house one day. a Alpha packs here, and there ready to fight."

"Scott could fight them, last time a Alpha pack came Scott fought them and he wasn't a Alpha then, so you can fight them without being one." Lydia said standing up.

"last time I fought them, when I was an Alpha, I lost. I Got a pole shoved through my back and lost my Alpha power trying to save Cora from dying of head injury because of them." Derrick then didn't hear anymore of what Lydia was going to say because he left. Stiles had then got up and ran out of the sewers. "Stiles wait."

as Lydia climbed up the sewers ladder she heard fights going on around her, when she got up stiles and the Alpha were fighting and Scott was no where in sight but his car was.

"Wheres Scott." She said looking all around the place. she got in her car and drove not even paying attention to where she was driving she drove to Derricks house, Scott was lying bloody on the floor and Derrick was sharpening his claws, without needing to turn around to know Lydia was there he spoke.  
"I'm going to be Alpha, and no ones going to get in my way. not other werewolf's are other Alphas, not banshees. and especially her." Derrick opened his closet and Mrs. Martin was standing there, a man behind her was holding a knife at her neck. "Let her go." Lydia said.

"I well when you promise to leave." He said. "Or." She said.

"Or what." Derrick said."

"I could." Lydia said stepping closer to Derrick. "Scream. AHHHHHH." Derrick was pushed back so was everyone else. Lydia ran towards her mother. "Run to my car now, and get in it and drive away." She said to her. Mrs. Martin followed her orders and left quickly. Lydia then ran offer to Scott just as Derrick got up. "your not going anywhere." He said and pressed a button causing doors and windows to be shut by layers of strong metal and different types of hard to break material.

"I wasn't done with you just yet."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Scott MaCaw, I don't want you dead. I want you to be an Alpha, but I also want to be an Alpha." derrick said stepping closer to Scott.

"Then why can't you find somebody else." Scott slowly said as he spit out black blood, it also was coming out of his ears, nose and eyes.

"Because I find that keeping myself alive is more helpful then being dead." Derrick said. "Now I could kill The other Alpha, but she's quick and strong and powerful. you are weak and frail." Derrick toke three more steps closer to Scott and was right in front of him now. Derrick put one hand behind his back and the other one above Scott where he held a knife.

right then though from the other side of the door there was a bang and it clattered to the ground, all the layers of Metal breaking in a instant as The Alpha ran through the door, Derrick turned quickly and stabbed the Alpha throwing it to the ground. it then turned into human form again and lay there looking at the knife in her chest. "Derrick Hale, you haven't killed me yet." She said standing up breathless and ripping the knife out of her chest. as she stood up to fight Stiles came running in. he was bloody from fighting with the Alpha, but back to normal now that the sun peaked offer the treetops.

Stiles turned into a werewolf, as he did he looked down as his claws came out he put them in front of his face before running toward the Alpha, She stepped out of the way and Stiles ran toward the table. he didn't stop instead he jumped off the side and did a backflip off he then turned and kicked the Alpha in the stomach causing her to start spitting out blood.

The Alpha slowly transformed wolf, her face moving in and out of being what a werewolf look like. it was like what peter did in season one when he was slowly transforming.

in another instant she transformed and charged at Stiles who stepped back and the Alpha ran into the table falling forward then turning back she went wide eyed then looked around, and then ran into Derrick and shoved her claws into him throwing up into his roof he clattered through it, breaking it into many pieces. then he came back down landing with one knee on the ground and the other one bending down, his hand in a fist pounding on the ground. as he looked up his blue eyes was squinted and hair was showing on his face. then with one final roar pounded onto the Alpha and didn't let her up he ripped his claws across her face and rest of her body. he let her bleed and bleed until she was so bloody, that she was about to die. Derrick put is claw in the air and with one final swing of his claw her neck hd been clawed open and she was dead on the ground blood on everyone, it was everywhere.

Derrick stood silent for awhile, when he finally looked up. he turned his head to look up at everybody then he spoke, "I'm Alpha now." His red eyes glowing and bright.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, you may be wondering why the Alpha died in just episode two, it is because I was excited to bring in the Alpha pack but didn't want the other Alpha in with all of that, so I decided that Derrick would just get his way and become Alpha. But i've come up with all the members of the Alpha pack and I hope you like them and think they go along great with everything else, thanks for reading:)


End file.
